ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Croc
How Killer Croc joined the Tourney Killer Croc was one of the many inmates of Arkham Asylum at the time of the Joker's takeover. He resided in the sewer system of Arkham where the staff fed him meat and just tried to "forget about him". When Batman was escorting the Joker through the Intensive Care unit, Killer Croc was being escorted by some of the staff (Including Louie Green), with a shock collar around his neck to keep him under control. Croc spotted Batman and claimed that he would hunt him down very soon. He was then taken back to his lair by a number of asylum security personnel when the Joker took control of the Asylum. He saw Batman passing by a locked door adjacent to the sewer. Croc punched the door's window, claiming that he would get Batman soon. Special Attacks Rocket Smash (Neutral) Croc fires a rocket at his opponent. Charging Rush (Side) Croc charges at his opponent, just like Wario did in the Wario Land series, Super Croc Jump (Up) Croc does a high jump. Spinning Pile Driver (Down) Croc grabs his opponent and holds them upside down by the waist, then leaps into the air in a sitting position with the opponent's head between his legs. Spinning rapidly, Croc slams the opponent headfirst into the ground for massive damage. Hyper Rocket Smash (Hyper Smash) Croc fires a huge rocket at his opponent. Feed the Croc! (Final Smash) Based on Raphael's Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Croc knocks an opponent back with a hit, and attacks the opponent by biting their neck, reinforcing the idea that he's a crocodile. He says (before he bites them), "Tick tock! Feed the Croc!" He then bites them on the neck, crouching over them while they scream their Star KO scream. After vampirizing his opponent, he gets up, wipes his mouth, and says, "Better luck next time!" Victory Animations #Croc lifts a giant car over his head and laughs. #Croc walks around in a full circle while saying "Tick tock! Feed the Croc!". #Croc builds a skeleton, then he says "I will enjoy feasting on your BONES!". Trivia *With the exception of his first victory animation, all of Killer Croc's victory quotes are based on his Game Over quotes from Batman: Arkham Asylum. **Killer Croc is also one of the only two Batman Arkham villains to not use modified Game Over quotes from the Batman Arkham series, along with the Penguin. *Killer Croc shares his English voice actor with Taskmaster, Wolverine, Wen Yang, and Kyo. *Killer Croc shares his Japanese voice actor with Onslaught. *Unlike the other patients of Arkham Asylum, Killer Croc's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously used in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared. *Killer Croc's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Hammer Bro. It has been confirmed that, in Tourney 2, he will have a second rival known as Poison Ghost. It has also been confirmed that he will have a mid-game opponent in the same game, otherwise known as Suzune from Senran Kagura. Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Batman characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters